Bring it on 2017
by Beyou532
Summary: The gang is bringing in the New Year at Pappy Joe's. Riley and Lucas both have something special planned, will everything work out or is this new year going to be as confusing as the last?


**If you have read Home of the Brave, this takes place with the same setting. I loved I hope you enjoy!**

 **~beyou532**

RILEY'S POV

Maya and I climbed out of the car from the long ride to Pappy Joe's. "Finally," Maya groaned, "That took forever. AHHG!"

I smiled and shook my head, "Oh come on Maya, It wasn't that bad."

"Riles, It felt like it took up a whole year to get here! If we left right now, we would get back to New York in 2018!" And they call me the dramatic one.

"Okay Maya." Sometimes it's easier to just agree with her. We grabbed our bags and made our way to the porch, the screen door squeaked as we entered the house. "Hello? Anyone home?" It didn't take long before Maya found a note on the couch.

 _Dear Riley and Maya,_

 _Zay and I went out to town to get somethings for tonight. Pappy joe is outback feeding the horses. We shouldn't be long. Your staying in the guest room upstairs, make yourself at home!_

 _-Lucas_

"Well." with that Maya plopped down on the couch and kicked her feet up on the coffee table.

"Really?" I asked.

"What? He said to make are selves at home, and I intend on doing exactly that!"

"Okay fine, I'm going to make my time worth wild and go get ready for tonight!"

"Have fun."

"Aren't you going to ask why?"

"Because you like dressing up for pointless things?"

I shot her a look, "Nooo. Tonight at midnight I'm going to tell Lucas that… that I love him."

Maya stood up, "Whoa, Riles. Do you really think your ready for that?"

"Maya, one year ago from today, I was confused and hurt and we spent the whole year fixing the mess I made that night. This year I want to start it off right."

Maya sighed, "If you really do love him Riles, then go for it." She smiled and hugged me. "But now I have to help you look good. Come on, let's go."

…..

An hour after Maya yelling at me to "hold still," or "try this," my makeup was done and I was wearing a simple but elegant emerald green dress, Lucas' favorite color. I took one more glimpse at myself in the mirror, "Perfect."

We made our way down the stairs, the living room was filled with unformilar faces and cheerful voices. "Hey Pappy Joe." Maya waved and made a bee line towards the old cowboy.

"Well don't you two look pretty."

"Thank you Pappy Joe," I blushed, "Do you know where Lucas and Zay are?"

"Lucas had Zay help him with something in the barn, they should be back any minute now." He tipped his hat and walked off.

"Hey Riles." Maya bumped my arm and pointed to the door. Lucas was taking off his jacket when his hazel eyes locked with mine. "I'm going to say hi to Zay, you two have fun." I nodded but my eyes stayed on Lucas.

"Wow." he approached me, "You look, wow."

"Thank you Lucas, you look nice as well." I could feel my cheeks burning up.

Lucas opened his arms and I was glad to step into them. He smelled like pinecones and peppermint, his body heat burned my skin, and my head fit perfectly under his chin. Tonight is going to be great.

…..

The butterflies in my stomach multiplied every minute that took us closer to midnight. Eleven O'clock rolled around and Lucas leaned down to my ear, "I have a surprise for you." He whispered.

"Really?"

"Yeah follow me." He grabbed my hand and lead me outside.

"Lucas, where are we going."

"You'll see." He had a huge grin plastered on his face. His smile was so pretty, it was hard not to smile back. We walked through the field behind Pappy Joe's, the barn sat up on a hill and Lucas was leading me to the top. When we got to the top, Lucas dropped my hand. "Close your eyes."

I heard him open up the door. When I was about to ask him what he was doing, he wrapped his arms around my waist, "Open."

The barn was decorated with white lights, a red checkered picnic blanket laid in the middle with candles around it. "Lucas." My hands went to my mouth. A wicker basket was next to the blanked and pillows lined the on edge.

"Do you like it?" He moved in front of me, his face waiting patently for my approval.

"I love it." and you, but it wasn't time yet. "This is prefect."

"Come on," He grabbed my hand again and lead me to the blanket.

"What made you think of all of this?" I asked.

"We'll seeing how last New Years was a little…confusing, I thought that we should make this New Years special."

"Awe. Yeah, this year has kinda been crazy."

He let out a little laugh, "Yeah, no kidding. But it all worked out at the end." He kissed the top of my hand, automatically my lips curled into a grin.

"Such a gentlemen," We laughed, "So all in all, 2016 was a good year?"

"Defiantly." He pulled out the basket, we snaked on chips and juice boxes while taking about our year. A while later, he checked his phone, "Five minutes to New Years." My heart sank, five minutes. What if he doesn't love me back? What if I make a complete fool out of myself? What was I thinking, I can't tell him I love him! "Riley?" What if he runs away? "Riley?" What if he never wants to speak to me again? "Riley?"

"What?" I looked up and Lucas was waving his hand infant of me.

"You okay? You look like you just saw a ghost.

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine. I just need air, I'll be right back."

"Um.. Okay?" I left before he could object or follow. When I was out of the barn I pulled out my phone and dialed Maya.

"Rileys?"

"Maya, I can't do it. What if he doesn't love me back and then we stop talking! It will be like last year all over again but ten times worse!"

"Riles, come down. Take a deep breath." I obeyed, "Okay now, I want you to go back to Lucas and tell him you love him. Riley you two have been through more stuff this past year, I'm sure everything is going to be just fine.

"Okay. Okay, you're right, I'll be just fine."

"Good, Now get back in there, its almost midnight."

"Thanks, Happy New Year Maya."

"Happy New Year Riles."

I walked in and Lucas was standing up, his back facing me. "Lucas?" He turned to face me, his face had a worried expression across it. Guilt filled my body. Breath Riley, breath. I slowly walked up to him and looked into his hazel eyes. "I'm sorry I walked out like that."

"Is everything okay?"

I smiled, "Yeah, it is. I have to tell you something, and I need you to just listen. No talking, it will make this easier.

"Riley, your starting to scare me."

"Don't worry." I took a deep breath and reached out for his hand. One minute until midnight, its now or never. "Last year I pushed my feelings aside to let you and Maya figure out what you two felt. Now I have to share my feelings. This year has been crazy, but when you said that you liked me, I was filled with joy. I know I've been a little selfish this year and I've put you through a lot, but I am so happy that we're together. Lucas, I love you." The sound of cheers traveled to the barn.

It was officially 2017. Lucas grabbed my neck and pulled me into him. Our lips smashed together, the butterflies left my stomach and seemed to be flying all around us. We played a game of capturing each others lips, pushing the kiss deeper but not forcing it. When we came up for air, our breathing was heavy. Our foreheads wrested against each others.

"Riley, I love you."

I let out a breath of relief. "Oh thank God!" Lucas chuckled and connected our lips once again. Bring on 2017.

 **I hope you enjoyed this. I don't own anything but this story. Tell me what you thought of it. Thank you and happy New Year!**

 **~beyou532**


End file.
